


Fealty

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kneeling, Power Play, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Quiet moments between duty and obligation are precious, more so when they get to spend them alone. Rosa has Kain just where she wants him, not that he’s complaining.





	Fealty

He sank slowly to his knees, grateful for the cushion that had been laid down to protect them from the hard floor. The royal bedchamber was far from sparsely decorated, it was true, but a Dragoon's livelihood was in their knees and he was no longer a young man and convinced of his invincibility. Looking up, he was rewarded with Rosa's slow smile and the lovely view she made. Hair loose, robes of office nowhere to be seen, only the flush of her skin and the creamy color of her undergarments.

Even kneeling at her feet Kain felt his heart quicken, let alone when she eased her fingers under his chin to tip his head up. The pad of her thumb stroked his lips and he parted them without needing to be told.

A twinkle settled in Rosa's eye as she gently pressed down on his bottom lip and coaxed his mouth to open wider.

"I want you, Kain." She hummed softly, stroking his lip again. "But you'll have to work for it. Understand?"

He nodded, daring to be so bold as to draw her thumb into his mouth and lightly flick the tip of his tongue against it.

To his surprise she pressed down on it, forcing his mouth open once more. It wasn't enough to make him gag or choke, yet it served the purpose of getting his attention.

"None of your cheek." Rosa ordered quietly, tone firm. "You will do as I say. When I say it. Understood?"

He nodded, feeling his jaw start to ache a little from being levered open. She let him go to caress his cheek and he turned his head into it, closing his eyes. He opened them when she pulled back, leaning her weight on her arms behind her, sinking back against the bed as she extended a leg. Her stocking was soft, warm from her skin, and he looked up at her as he slowly touched her calf.

"Take it off." She commanded, eyes half lidded. "Unhook it with your fingers and then use your teeth. Tear it and I'll see that you regret it."

"Yes ma'am." Kain heard himself say, uncertain of when his voice had become husky. Rosa's gaze darkened somewhat when she heard it, yet she showed no sign of approval or disapproval when he moved to comply with her order. The clasp keeping her garter in place was Troian work, but he figured it out and undid it quickly enough as not to earn a reprimand.

Lifting himself a little and lowering his head he carefully caught the delicate cloth between his teeth and nudged it down. It was slow going. He had to stop every so often to adjust himself and make doubly sure that his teeth hadn't damaged the stocking. Rosa said nothing, only watched him as he gently guided her stocking down over her knee and further still to her ankle.

"You may use your hands." She informed him as he'd straightened up. At some point she had pillowed her head in one of her hands, watching him through the fall of her hair. Once the stocking was off - he'd dared to touch her skin, but no more than a brief caress above her ankle - she extended her other leg for the same treatment.

It was a little easier now that he had a method in mind, yet she surprised him once again by shaking off her stocking once he'd gotten it to her ankle. Instead of pulling her leg back she hooked it over his shoulder and nudged him closer as she shifted her hips, leaning further back on her arms. The bedclothes crumpled beneath her palms and she paid them no mind.

"Kiss me." She said with a smile, parting her legs slowly.

He swallowed, mouth dry, but lowered his head to do as she asked of him. The skin of her thigh was soft under his mouth and he felt her shift when loose hairs from his ponytail tickled her. He kissed a path up her thigh, dipping his head to better tease her with smaller, lighter kisses as he went. Rather than kiss the soft mound of curls between her legs he switched to her other thigh, smiling when she bumped him with her leg in rebuke.

"Strike one, Kain." She murmured, sounding just slightly breathless.

He apologized by doing as she said, briefly kissing the dark golden curls before moving lower.

She parted her legs a little more for him, one of her hands slipping down to part her folds. At the first touch of his lips she shivered, when he ran his tongue slowly over her clit she sighed in pleasure. Letting him set the pace she simply shifted as she saw fit, providing a word or two of encouragement as it pleased her. He followed her direction as she gave it, felt a quiet satisfaction as she began to tremble and her breath catch.

"Stop." She gasped, voice low. As he pulled back she reached for him, chuckling as he fumbled in joining her on the bed. Face flushed, eyes dark, she was wild and beautiful as she helped him with the ties on his trousers, distracting him from kicking them off when her hand gently wrapped around his length and stroked from base to tip.

"Rosa.." Kain bit down on the inside of his cheek, keeping still only because she wanted him to.

"Come here." She smiled, releasing him and laying back, arms open and inviting as he crawled to join her. She wound her legs around him, pulling him close. "I want you, Kain."

He felt himself shiver and lowered his head to kiss her. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
